A Wedding For the New Year
by angee818323
Summary: Yi Jeong been dating Ga Eul for a year now and he's been thinking for proposing to her. But he need to convince Jan Di that he really love her. Jan Di and Jun Pyo break up Ji Hoo finally asks Jan Di on a date Woo Bin finally has girlfriend and he also get god sister
1. Chapter 1

A Wedding For the New Year

Forward

So Yi Jeong has been dating Chu Ga Eul for a year now and he's thinking about proposing to her.

But he need to convince Geum Jan Di that he really wants to marry Ga Eul.

Jan Di keep thinking that Yi Jeong is only playing with Ga Eul and is not serious about her, due to his former reputation.

Jan Di breaks up with Gu Jun Pyo when he gave her ultimatum him or her doctor career.

Ji Hoo talks to Jan Di about Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, and he finally ask her on a date.

Woo Bin also finally has a girlfriend, and he also get a god sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Break Up (Jan Di & Jun Pyo)**

 **In Concepts 1 One Lotte World Mall**

It was two weeks before Christmas and Ga Eul and Jan Di went Christmas shopping for Christmas gifts.

Ga Eul walks into Men's store and Jan Di follows her and then Ga Eul chooses a light blue shirt with light blue tie and ask Jan Di, "Jan Di, do you think that this perfect for Yi Jeong sunbae."

Jan Di looks at the shirt and tie and then at Ga Eul who was smiling happily and then Jan Di answers her, "Ga Eul, anything you choose for Yi Jeong is perfect and Yi Jeong will loves anything you get for him."

Ga Eul blushed after hearing what Jan Di told her and then she told her, "Jan Di, you should get something for Ji Hoo sunbae too. This is your first Christmas together."

Jan Di blushed too and realize that Ga Eul is right that is her and Ji Hoo first Christmas together.

Jan Di remember when she and Jun Pyo broke up.

 **Flashback**

 **Seven month ago**

 _Jan Di finally become a doctor and working in the same hospital as Ji Hoo and she was extremely happy to be doctor._

 _Jan Di and Jun Pyo relationship hit a snag when Jun Pyo got mad at Jan Di for her busy doctor schedule._

 _Jun Pyo always made plan to see Jan Di but Jan Di turned down his plans and told him that she was busy and couldn't see him._

 _Jan Di and Jun Pyo broke up when Jun Pyo gave Jan Di an ultimatum of him or her doctor career to which Jan Di choose her doctor career over him._

 _After Jan Di choose her doctor career and she walks away from Jun Pyo to which Jun Pyo stood there and watches Jan Di leave him._

 _Jan Di told Ji Hoo, "Jun Pyo and I broke up when he gave me ultimatum – him or my doctor career and I choose my doctor career and walks away from him."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the characters**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ji Hoo and Jan Di dates

One month after Jan Di and Jun Pyo broke up Ji Hoo finally asks Jan Di to go on date with him when Yi Jeong complain to him that Jan Di ruining his dates with Ga Eul.

Ga Eul talks to Ji Hoo and told him that she was tired of having Jan Di being third wheel of her date with Yi Jeong and she was kind of upset with Jan Di when Jan Di cancel her date with Yi Jeong without telling her.

Ji Hoo told Jan Di, "Jan Di, I know that you want to protect Ga Eul, but she old enough to take care of herself."

Jan Di know that Ji Hoo right, but she still didn't trust Yi Jeong and was still afraid that he would hurt her best friend.

Then Ji Hoo told her, "Jan Di, Yi Jeong never go on dates, he always with girls and Ga Eul make him believe in love again.

Then Ji Hoo turn to her and told her, "Jan Di, I know that you and Jun Pyo broke up when he asks you to choose between him and your career."

"Jan Di, I want to ask you to go out on date with me."

Jan Di thought about it and then answers him, "Yes, Ji Hoo, I go on date with you."

Ji Hoo was happy and hugs Jan Di to which Jan Di hugs him back and then he kisses her on the cheek to which Jan Di blushed.

Jan Di felt comfortable and being herself when she was on a date with Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo love to go on dates with Jan Di and he let her choose the restaurants to go to on their date.

Jan Di mostly chooses commoner restaurants to which Ji Hoo didn't mind and he was enjoying himself and love to see Jan Di smiles.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di told F2 and Ga Eul that they were dating and they were happy especially Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo then ask Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to go on a double date with him and Jan Di and Ga Eul agree to which Yi Jeong couldn't say no to his girlfriend.

* * *

At Cine De Chef

They went inside the theatre and it was big and had a lot of seat but they mostly for couple and then Jan Di and Ga Eul notice that it was only the four of them inside.

Ji Hoo then told them, "I rent out the place, so it just the four of us to enjoy the movie."

Jan Di was surprise that Ji Hoo rent out the place but then she knew that he was F4 so for him to rent out the place was easy for him.

Jan Di was about to tell Ji Hoo that he shouldn't have done that when Ga Eul pull her arm and pull to the side and told her, "Jan Di, this is your and Ji Hoo first date together. Why not enjoy because with your and his schedule there no way for you two to be alone."

Ga Eul was right because both Jan Di and Ji Hoo are doctor and they always busy with patients or surgeries.

Then Ga Eul walked to Yi Jeong and they about to take a seat when Jan Di realize that they going to be alone and went to take Ga Eul and have her sit with her, but Ji Hoo took her hand and they walked to the seats behind Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

As they sat down Ji Hoo looks at Jan Di face to make Jan Di blushed and then realize that she never felt this way with Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo look back at the screen and waited for the movie to start and Jan Di thought to herself, "So, this is why Ga Eul talks so much about soul mates and true loves."

Movie started, as they were watching the movie, Ga Eul but her head on Yi Jeong chest and Yi Jeong was happy and wraps his arms around her and Ga Eul was super happy.

Ji Hoo looks at Jan Di again and see how beautiful she looks and that she didn't need to dress up she look perfect the way she is, and he never want her to change herself.

Ji Hoo put his hand on top of Jan Di hand to which Jan Di didn't mind and then he took her hand into his hand and hold it and Jan Di felt happy.

After the movie, Ga Eul suggest they go ice skate and they agreed and Yi Jeong told them to go to Shinhwa ice staking rink.

At Shinhwa Ice Rink

Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul hand as they skated around and laughing and smiling and Jan Di was happy to see Ga Eul laughing and smiling but she had doubt about Yi Jeong true feeling for Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo then took Jan Di hand and they staked and join Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and they had fun.

After hour of staking, fireworks went off and Ga Eul watched in full excitement and happiness and Jan Di thought that it was Yi Jeong do it again.

Ji Hoo whisper in her ear, "Do you like it? I know how much you like it when we were at New Catalina Island."

Jan Di turn to Ji Hoo and had a complete shocked in her face and then Ji Hoo laugh a little and kiss her on the cheek to make Jan Di blushed again.

Then Yi Jeong suggest they go to café and have coffee and cake and they agree and left the ice staking rink.

* * *

At Binji Café

Jan Di and Ga Eul took a seat and waited for Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong with their coffee and cake and Ga

Eul told Jan Di, "I enjoy this double date more than I with Su Pyo and I really like Ji Hoo sunbae being with you."

"Ji Hoo sunbae know how to make you happy and feel comfortable more than Jun Pyo Sunbae."

Jan Di smile and then Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong walked to their table and put down trays of coffee and cakes and then Ga Eul eyes widen to see so many cakes.

Yi Jeong smiles and told her, "Ga Eul, I know you love cakes, so I got you some."

Ga Eul then hugs Yi Jeong and kisses his cheek to watch he smiles more brightly and they eat the cakes and drink their coffee.

Then Ga Eul finish her cakes and started to yawn and Yi Jeong told them it was time for them to leave and Ji Hoo nodded his head.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong got up and so did Jan Di and Ji Hoo and Ga Eul hugs Jan Di and told her to have fun with Ji Hoo and Jan Di agree and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong left the café.

Ji Hoo than asks her, "Jan Di, did you have a good time?"

Jan Di answers him, "Yes, I did, and I enjoy it and I love every moment of it."

Then they left and went home, and Grandfather saw them holding hand and was extremely happy for them and hugs them.

Then Grandfather tell her, "Jan Di, I'm happy that you choose my grandson here and I never like you being with Jun Pyo he was never good for you."

Grandfather bid them good night and went to his room and Jan Di told Ji Hoo she going to bed too and Ji Hoo walked her to her room and slid open the door for her and let her in and kisses her cheek and say good night to her.

Ji Hoo walks to his room happy that he finally gets to be with Jan Di and that he and her are dating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Girl Talks**

 **Back to Present Time**

 **At Concepts 1 One Lotte World Mall**

Ga Eul and Jan Di were still shopping, and Ga Eul saw a white button-up shirt and told Jan Di that it looked perfect for Ji Hoo because Ji Hoo was the F4 white shining knight.

Jan Di smiled and then looked at the button-up shirt.

Ga Eul was right that this was a perfect one for Ji Hoo and Jan Di got it.

They paid for the clothes and left the store.

Ga Eul and Jan Di begin to walk around the mall again when Ga Eul's phone rang and she saw that it was Yi Jeong calling her. She smiled brightly and answered it, "Yoboseyo, yes Yi Jeong, we are at the mall right now. You are coming to pick me up? Okay but what about Jan Di?"

Then Jan Di's phone rang, and it was Ji Hoo calling her. She answered, "Yoboseyo, Ji Hoo sunbae, yes we are at the mall. You're coming already? Okay, see you then."

Ga Eul and Jan Di hung up their phones and walked to the café at the mall to wait for their boyfriends to come pick them up.

 **At Angel In Us Coffee Café**

Ga Eul and Jan Di walked into the café and ordered hot chocolate and cakes. They got their order and walked to a table. They sat down and began drinking their hot chocolate and eating their cakes.

Then Jan Di told Ga Eul, "I still think that Yi Jeong sunbae is playing with your feelings, Ga Eul. I don't think he is serious with you and when he's done playing with you he'll leave you."

Ga Eul frowned and then told her, "Jan Di, I'm really happy with Yi Jeong. We've been together for a year now. If Yi Jeong wanted to play with me he would have when we started to date."

Jan Di was not still not convinced that Yi Jeong loved Ga Eul and still thought that he was just playing with Ga Eul's feeling because of his former reputation.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo walked into the café and over to Ga Eul and Jan Di. Ga Eul got up and hugged Yi Jeong, to which Yi Jeong hugged her back.

Then, he let her go and took her bags in one hand and held her hand in the other hand; they walked out of the café hand in hand.

Jan Di watched as her best friend left with the former Casanova, but she wasn't sure if Yi Jeong would stay faithful to Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo saw her watching and said, "Jan Di, Ga Eul is happy with Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong changed for Ga Eul, and he is happy to be with her. Yi Jeong is not going to do anything to hurt Ga Eul."

Jan Di smiled slightly but still wasn't convinced. Ji Hoo told her that they should leave, too, and got up and walked to her.

He took her bags and hand and helped her up, and they walked out of the café.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Yi Jeong and Jan Di Talk Part 1**

 **Two days later**

 **At The Yoon Mansion**

Jan Di was still on her vacation from the hospital; she was staying at Ji Hoo's house, since neither Ji Hoo nor Grandfather would let her move out.

Ji Hoo went to the clinic to help his Harabeoji.

Jan Di wanted to go too, but Ji Hoo and Harabeoji told her to rest, since she worked so many long hours at the hospital.

Then Jan Di heard the doorbell and went to the screen, only to see Yi Jeong standing out there alone. She wondered why he was there.

Jan Di went to the door and opened it and Yi Jeong smiled at her. "Yi Jeong sunbae, Ji Hoo sunbae is not here. He is at the clinic right now."

Yi Jeong told her, "I need to talk to you about me and Ga Eul."

Jan Di wanted to know why Yi Jeong wanted to talk to her about him and Ga Eul when he knew that she was not fully convinced that he loved Ga Eul the way that she loved him, or the way she should be loved.

Yi Jeong told her, "Jan Di, I know that my reputation has you thinking that I'm playing with Ga Eul and when I'm done playing with her, I'll leave her. No, I love Ga Eul too much to let her go, and I want to spend my life with her. She made me into a better person, and I'm happy being with her."

"Jan Di, I'm here to convince you that I love Ga Eul, and I want you to know that I'm planning to propose to Ga Eul; I want your blessing."

Jan Di was shocked that Yi Jeong wanted to marry her best friend and wondered if she was dreaming.

Jan Di quickly got over her shock and told Yi Jeong, "Yi Jeong sunbae, I have two tests for you and if you pass them, then I'll give you my blessing to marry Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong knew that it wasn't going to be easy for him to convince Jan Di and get her blessing, and he knew that she still didn't trust him.

Two days ago, he had a talk with the F2, since Jun Pyo was still in America and not talking to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Guy Talks**

 **Flashback**

 **Two days ago, in the F4 lounge**

 _Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were sitting on the couch watching television when Yi Jeong walked in with the biggest smile on his face._

 _Yi Jeong walked to the couch and sat down._

 _Woo Bin saw his smile and asked him, "Yo bro, what's with the big smile on your face."_

 _Yi Jeong continued to smile until Woo Bin asked him, "So, Ga Eul finally gave in and let you have her? So, was she good?"_

 _Yi Jeong's smile disappeared, and he gave Woo Bin a scary look. Woo Bin said, "I hate when you have that look. It looks like I'm going to get killed or have done something I'll regret."_

 _Ji Hoo laughed, and then Yi Jeong told them, "I finally bought a ring for Ga Eul, and I'm going to be proposing to her on Christmas Eve. I even talked to Ga Eul's parents, and they are happy that their only daughter is getting married."_

 _Ji Hoo stopped laughing and gave Yi Jeong a serious look, "Yi Jeong, I think you forget to talk to Jan Di about this. She's not going to let you marry Ga Eul that easily."_

 _Yi Jeong forgot about Jan Di and then Woo Bin got an image of Jan Di spin kicking Yi Jeong if she found out that Yi Jeong proposed to Ga Eul._

 _Then Yi Jeong told them, "Jan Di is tougher to convince than Ga Eul's parents. I mean, I talked to Ga Eul's parents for five minutes when Ga Eul was making tea for us, and I told them I wanted to marry Ga Eul, and they were extremely happy."_

 _"_ _They gave me their blessing to marry their daughter and told me that their daughter was so into soulmates and true love that they wondered if anyone would want to marry her. I told them that I believe in soulmates and true love too and that I was their daughter's true love."_

 _Then Woo Bin told Yi Jeong, "Yo bro, Jan Di is going to have you go through some tests to convince her that you're serious."_

 _Ji Hoo agreed with Woo Bin and told Yi Jeong, "Jan Di's test may have you eating commoner foods and cleaning the house with no maids."_

 _Yi Jeong was lucky to have eaten commoner foods on more than one occasion._

 _The first time was with Jun Pyo when Jun Pyo dragged F3 to have street foods, and he gave them fish on a stick. They were hesitant to try it, but when they saw how Jun Pyo was eating it like crazy, they tried it. To their surprise, it tasted good._

 _The second time was with Ga Eul on their fifth date. Ga Eul won a bet that she could beat him in the skeet shooting range, and for her prize, she had him eat commoner foods with her._

 _Ga Eul ordered Gopchang, and when it came she had him eat one. He did so and was surprised to find it tasted good. He ended up eating the entire plateful, and Ga Eul pouted over it. In response, Yi Jeong leaned over and kissed her, causing her to blush._

 _Then Yi Jeong order another plate of Gopchang and Ga Eul also ordered Tteokbokki and egg rolls._

 _Their order came; and Yi Jeong tried both and loved them._

 _It made Ga Eul happy that Yi Jeong enjoyed them and that she didn't need to force him to eat it._

 _As far as house cleaning, Yi Jeong remembered cleaning with Ga Eul and they had a bet over who could clean better, and the winner had the loser do whatever he or she wanted them to do._

 _To Ga Eul's surprise, Yi Jeong did a better job than her, and she never let him clean her house again._

 _Since Yi Jeong won, he had Ga Eul cook for him, which Ga Eul was happy to do. Although, Yi Jeong had another plan, but he didn't want to taint Ga Eul and wanted to wait till their wedding night._

 _Then Yi Jeong told Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, "I will do whatever Jan Di wants me to do because I really want to marry Ga Eul."_

 _Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were happy for Yi Jeong, but they weren't sure if Jan Di would easily give in. She would surely make Yi Jeong work for it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Yi Jeong and Jan Di talks part 2**

 **Back to present time**

 **At Seoul Garden Restaurant**

Jan Di had Yi Jeong take her to a commoner restaurant. He smiled when he realized it was the same one he went to with Ga Eul after losing to her at skeet shooting. They walked into the restaurant and sat down.

Yi Jeong told Jan Di that he would eat anything that she ordered, so Jan Di ordered Gopchang and Tteokbokki and egg rolls.

Yi Jeong smiled and thought to himself that Ga Eul and Jan Di were definitely best friends. They even ordered the same foods.

While waiting for their food, Jan Di finally asked him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, why do you want to marry Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong smiled and told her, "Jan Di, you may not believe me, but Ga Eul made me realize what true love is, and when she is gone from my eyes, I want to find her and hold her in my arms."

Jan Di was stunned by what Yi Jeong told her, but she still didn't believe that he could give up his Casanova ways for Ga Eul.

Then Yi Jeong told her, "Jan Di, I know that you worry about my Casanova ways and that I will hurt Ga Eul or not be faithful to her. But I want you to know that I love Ga Eul. No other womazn can make me leave Ga Eul.

Jan Di smiled, but she still felt uncertain.

Then Yi Jeong told her, Jan Di, Ga Eul is a beautiful girl and has a lot of love for everyone. Ga Eul actually woke me up from my cold self and showed me that I'm not as cold-hearted as I show the world."

"The truth is that if I didn't have Ga Eul in my life, I could be drinking myself to oblivion or be like my dad, going from one woman to next."

"Jan Di, even when I was with those other women, I never felt happy or in love. They all wanted the same thing—and it was fame."

Jan Di was surprised to hear what Yi Jeong told her and realized that Yi Jeong truly loved Ga Eul.

Then Yi Jeong told her, "Jan Di, you were able to help Ji Hoo to open up and talk as Ga Eul was able to break my cold-hearted mask."

"Now, all I want is to spend my life with Ga Eul. Please Jan Di, give me your approval to marry Ga Eul."

Jan Di was more surprised to hear that Yi Jeong want to marry Ga Eul. Jan Di knew that Ga Eul would say yes to Yi Jeong because she knew that Ga Eul loved Yi Jeong.

Then Jan Di told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, Ga Eul is the same as me, not rich or a member of the social elite."

Yi Jeong smiled. He was happy, in fact, that she and Ga Eul were not rich or social elite. He didn't care for those people, anyway.

Then Yi Jeong told her, "Jan Di, I love the way Ga Eul is because she has proven that she doesn't need to be rich to be happy."

"Spending time with her makes me feel happy and alive, and we did all these things together that you and I are doing now.

Again Jan Di was surprised and told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, you came here with Ga Eul, and you weren't embarrassed?"

Yi Jeong shook his head and told her, "No, Jan Di, I wasn't embarrassed, and I was happy to see Ga Eul smile."

Jan Di thought that Yi Jeong was playing with Ga Eul, but after hearing what he told her, especially about going to a commoner restaurant with her, she realized that Yi Jeong truly loved Ga Eul. And then she decided to give her blessing.

Jan Di told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, you have my blessing to marry Ga Eul, but if I find out that you cheated on Ga Eul, you'll be getting more than a spin kick. Also, your fancy car will be damaged."

Yi Jeong knew that Jan Di would kick him if he hurt Ga Eul but hearing that his lotus would be damaged kind of scared him.

Their food came, and they ate and enjoyed it.

Jan Di could tell that Yi Jeong loved the food more than Jun Pyo because Yi Jeong was actually smiling, while Jun Pyo had only pretended to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long delay on updated on my story but I got busy with work

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers characters

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Surprise Marriage Proposal**

 **Christmas Eve**

Woo Bin decided to host a Christmas party at his house and he had a surprise for everyone that came to his party.

Jan Di was wearing a long red sparkling dress that Ji Hoo bought for her even though Jan Di protested but Ji Hoo told her that he wanted to buy her the dress since it was their first Christmas together.

Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was right and just let him pay for the dress. It wasn't like he was always buying her things.

Ga Eul was wearing a long silver dress that Yi Jeong had custom made for her and when Yi Jeong showed it to her Ga Eul blushed and decided to wear it and show it to Yi Jeong.

When he saw it on her he knew right away that he made the right choice, since it fit her perfectly and her curves were showing in all the right places.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di to Woo Bin's house and as they walked in they saw a lot of people; half they knew, but the other half, they didn't have a clue.

Woo Bin walked over to them and gave them champagne and told them that half of the people here were invited by his dad.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di took the champagne and Woo Bin told them to enjoy themselves and that he had other guests to talks to.

Ji Hoo nodded, and Woo Bin left them and Jan Di drink the champagne, feeling a little nervous.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul finally got to Woo Bin's house.

When they walked in all the guests looked at Ga Eul and some of the guy couldn't keep their eyes off her.

Ga Eul held Yi Jeong's hand tighter, and Yi Jeong told her to stay by his side.

She nodded, and Woo Bin walked over to them.

When he saw Ga Eul, he whistled, making Ga Eul blushed, and Yi Jeong hit his arm.

Then Woo Bin told them, "Yi Jeong bro, you're lucky that you got yourself a hot girlfriend and all the women in here will be envious of her."

Yi Jeong smiled and told him, "Well too bad, she's my girl and only I will be with her.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo saw Yi Jeong and Woo Bin talking, and Jan Di saw the girl but didn't recognize that it was Ga Eul.

Thinking it was another woman, Jan Di got mad as hell and stormed over to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to give them a piece if her mind.

Ji Hoo noticed that the woman was Ga Eul but before he could tell Jan Di, she was already halfway to Yi Jeong and walks to them.

Jan Di got to them and yelled, "Yi Jeong sunbae, how dare you hurt Ga Eul, after telling me that you love her!"

Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, and Woo Bin turned to her.

Ji Hoo got to Jan Di and Jan Di finally saw Ga Eul and was totally embarrassed.

She turns around and crashed herself into Ji Hoo; and he wrap his arms around her.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin laughed as Ga Eul was super confused, so Yi Jeong stopped laughing long enough to explain. "Ga Eul, Jan Di here thought that you were another woman and that I was cheating on you."

Ga Eul was shocked, and Jan Di turned around and told them, "Ga Eul, sorry but you look so different that I didn't realize that it was you."

Ga Eul smiled and then walked over to Jan Di. She hugged her and they laughed.

Then Woo Bin saw woman walked in.

He excused himself from the gang, walked over to the woman and greeted her with a hug.

Yi Jeong then asked Ga Eul for a dance and she agreed. He extended his hand and she took it, and they walked to the dance floor and began to dance.

Ji Hoo asked Jan Di and she agreed, and they walked to the dance floor and danced too.

After the dance Ji Hoo asked Jan Di if she was thirsty and told her he would get her a drink. Jan Di nodded.

Yi Jeong offered to go with Ji Hoo to get a drink for Ga Eul, as well

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong walked to the refreshment table, as Jan Di and Ga Eul talked.

Jan Di told Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, you really look beautiful and I really thought that you were someone else."

Ga Eul blushed and smiled and then told Jan Di, "Well Yi Jeong sunbae got the dress custom made and then he took me to get my hair and makeup done."

As Ga Eul and Jan Di waited for Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo, Goo Su Pyo saw Ga Eul and notice that she looked hotter than the last time he saw her at the nightclub.

He walked up to her, and Ga Eul was not happy to see him. "Goo Su Pyo, what are you doing here and how did you get invite?" she asked.

Su Pyo keep staring at Ga Eul's body and smirking, and told her, "My date is an associate of the homeowner here. But I lost her, and I can be your date if you want."

Ga Eul felt disgusted and told him "No thank you, I have a date already and I'm waiting for my boyfriend right now."

Su Pyo got mad that she rejected him and told her, "Well, you got uglier also. I will have your boyfriend dump you and join me at a nightclub where we can be with hotter women than you."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo got back with the drinks, and Yi Jeong saw Su Pyo.

He gave his drinks to Ji Hoo to hold and walked up to Su Pyo.

As he approached, he heard what Su Pyo told Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong was beyond mad and was about to punch Su Pyo, but Ga Eul beat him to it.

She punched him hard, breaking his nose, and she told him, "You don't know how much I wanted to punch you since you called me ugly, but guess what, I think that you're uglier than me."

Yi Jeong and Jan Di were surprised that Ga Eul punched Su Pyo and Woo Bin saw and was happy that his little god sister punched that jerk.

Woo Bin taught Ga Eul self-defense for two months after she requested for him to teach her.

He was happy to do it.

Ga Eul may look small, but she could pack a mean punch.

Woo Bin found this out firsthand and even wound up with a few bruises, which he told Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo that he got from practicing with his men.

Woo Bin decided to have Ga Eul as his god sister and Ga Eul agree without telling Yi Jeong or Jan Di about it.

Then Woo Bin signaled his men to escort Su Pyo out of his house.

They walked over to Su Pyo, picked him up, and took him to the front door.

Su Pyo's date watched with a smile on her face as Su Pyo was kicked out. Since he'd dumped her the moment they stepped into the house.

The woman walked to Woo Bin and hugged him; he hugged her back and then they kissed.

After the kiss Woo Bin and the woman smiled, and Woo Bin told her, "Jae, I miss you. Good that you came back in time for Christmas."

Jae Kyung smiled and was happy to be back in Seoul after being in America for two years.

Before Jae Kyung left America, she ran into Jun Pyo.

He looked kind of sad and depressed, and he told her that he and Jan Di broke up.

Jae Kyung was surprised but also knew that Jun Pyo never really loved Jan Di, and she told him that he will find his true love one day.

Jun Pyo nodded and asked her what she was doing in America, she told him that she was working for their company branch in America.

Jun Pyo was surprised and then asked her if she wanted to get coffee with him, but she declined and told him that she had to leave to go back to Seoul, not telling him that she had moved on and was now with Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung's phone rang. She took out her phone and saw the name.

Smiling brightly, she answered it and told the person that she was on her way to the airport right now.

Jae Kyung waved goodbye to Jun Pyo and get in a car. She closed the door and the car started.

Jun Pyo watched Jae Kyung was now happier than she was with him and wondered who could make her smile so brightly.

What Jun Pyo didn't know was that it was Woo Bin who made Jae Kyung happy and that they been together for two years now.

Woo Bin took her hand and they walked to Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo smiles and put the drinks down on the table.

He clapped his hands as he walked to Jan Di, telling Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, I'm so proud of you. Good that you knocked that jerk out."

Jan Di finally got over her shock and ran over to Ga Eul and hugged her tight.

Ga Eul hugged her back.

Yi Jeong finally come to his senses and smiled that Ga Eul could take care of herself.

He walked to Ga Eul.

Jan Di let go of Ga Eul and walked to Ji Hoo, and he and hugged her.

Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and then he got on one knee and took out a black velvet box and opened it.

It was a shining diamond ring and Yi Jeong asked her, "Ga Eul, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ga Eul was surprised but then nodded her head and answered him, "Yes Yi Jeong, I marry you."

Yi Jeong took the ring out of the box and put it on Ga Eul's left ring finger and then kissed her. She kiss him back and then they hugged.

Then fireworks started. They all watched, and Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul a big surprise and told her, Ga Eul, I don't want to wait for us to get married, so we are getting married on New Year."

Ga Eul was surprised and covered her mouth.

Jan Di was also shocked because she didn't think that Yi Jeong would want to marry so soon.

Jan Di ran to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and asked them, "Ga Eul, are you pregnant? Did Yi Jeong sunbae do something to you?"

Ga Eul answered her, "No! Jan Di, I'm not pregnant."

Yi Jeong laughed and told Jan Di, "Jan Di, Ga Eul is not pregnant. I just don't want to wait six months or a year

Ga Eul was crying tears of happiness and ran to Yi Jeong and hugged him, telling him, "Yi Jeong, yes I will marry you on New Year's Day."

Yi Jeong hugged her back, and Jan Di watched as her best friend finally found happiness and the former Casanova found his true love.

Ji Hoo walked to Jan Di and hugged her.

He told her that he was proud of her for letting her best friend be with her true love.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were holding hands and smiling at seeing their best friends find happiness and love.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own BOF characters**

 **Sorry for the late update but I been busy**

 **Just for info Italic letter is a flashback**

 **This chapter has a slightly adult theme be warned**

 **Chapter 8 Wedding Planner obsession**

 **Five days before the Wedding**

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were at the bridal shop with Jan Di, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looking for a wedding dress that Ga Eul wanted to choose for her wedding. Yi Jeong agreed to it since it was their wedding. He let Ga Eul plan the wedding with Jan Di and Jae Kyung helping her.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul talked about hiring a wedding planner, and Ga Eul agree to it, but it didn't work out and they decide to plan it on their own.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **Six Day before Wedding**_

 _The first wedding planner was the best one, but unfortunately the wedding planner had another idea that did not involve Ga Eul._

 _The wedding planner name was Park Min Yee and she had a big crush on Yi Jeong._

 _When she found out that he was hiring a wedding planner, she decided to take the job._

 _She meets Yi Jeong and Ga Eul at the coffee shop in the afternoon, and they shake hands._

 _Ga Eul explained to her how she wanted her wedding, and Min Yee wrote it all down and told them that she would get started on it._

 _Then she asked both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's phone numbers, so that she could call them to tell them how the planning was going._

* * *

 _ **At So Mansion**_

 _Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were having dinner, and Ga Eul told Yi Jeong about the wedding dress that she wanted to wear._

 _Yi Jeong smiled; he loved to watching Ga Eul talk._

 _Then Yi Jeong's phone rang, and he look at it and see that Miss Park is calling him._

 _He assumed that she wanted to talk to him about his and Ga Eul's wedding._

 _He answers her call and put her on speakers so that Ga Eul can hear it too, and then Miss. Park tell him, "Yi Jeong, I can't stop thinking about you, and I think that you shouldn't marry that nothing plain girl."_

 _Ga Eul was shocked, and Yi Jeong was mad and then told her, "Miss. Park, we no longer want your services, and I be calling your company to have you removed."_

 _Before Miss. Park could answers him, Yi Jeong hang up the phone._

 _He was furious, and Ga Eul walked to Yi Jeong and stood next to him._

 _Yi Jeong took her hand and pulled her in, and she sat on his lap._

 _Yi Jeong closed his arms around her waist and told her, "Jagiya, sorry for what Miss Park called you. I never knew she was this crazy; I thought she was planning our wedding."_

 _Ga Eul hugged him back and told him, "Yi Jeong, I thought she was planning our wedding too, but I kind of knew that she had feelings for you."_

 _Yi Jeong looked at her and asked, "How did you know?"_

 _Ga Eul answers him, "When we were at the coffee shop, all she did was stared at you, even though I was talking. I'm sure that she probably sent you a picture of her in her nightie right now."_

 _After Ga Eul told him, Yi Jeong got a text message._

 _He opened his phone to see that it was Miss Park, and she sent him picture of herself with a message._

 _Yi Jeong open the message, and Ga Eul was right that Miss Park sent him a picture of herself in a nightie and a message with that, saying that she could be all his tonight and that she could make his fantasy come true._

 _Yi Jeong felt disgust for the first time, maybe because he doesn't want anyone else but Ga Eul._

 _Yi Jeong then delete the message; he turned off his phone and then told Ga Eul, "Tomorrow, we will get a new phone with a new number and also a new wedding planner."_

 _Then Ga Eul rested her head on Yi Jeong's chest and told him, "I'm okay with looking for a new phone, but for the wedding planner, I think I want to be plan myself with Jan Di and Jae Kyung's help._

 _Yi Jeong agree with Ga Eul planning their wedding and with Jan Di and Jae Kyung's help, also told Ga Eul not to over work herself with the wedding._

 _Ga Eul wanted to get up and finish her dinner, but Yi Jeong had other plans that did not involve their dinner. He got up and bridal carried Ga Eul to their bedroom._

* * *

 _The next day, Yi Jeong call the wedding planning company and told them that he no longer required Miss Park's service or their service, to which the company was surprised and wanted to know why Yi Jeong didn't want their services._

 _Yi Jeong told them that he felt offend that Miss Park insulted his fiancée and also sent him a picture that had nothing to do with his wedding._

 _The company didn't want to lose Yi Jeong or any F4's business and told Yi Jeong that Miss Park will no longer be his wedding planner._

 _However, Yi Jeong was firm and told them that he no longer wants their service and hang up his phone._

 _Yi Jeong went to the kitchen as Ga Eul was cooking breakfast for them since Yi Jeong give his staffs the month off in order to spend time with Ga Eul alone._

 _Also, it was the holiday and Yi Jeong wanted his staffs to be with their families._

 _Ga Eul really changed him; before, he didn't care about his staffs, and now he really cared for them._

 _Butler Kim and Maid Lee were older staff and had taken care of Yi Jeong and his grandparents since he was young, ever since his parents died in a car accident._

 _Ga Eul put breakfast on the table, and she told Yi Jeong to sit down and ate._

 _Yi Jeong told Ga Eul that he called the wedding planning company and told them that they no longer needed their service._

 _Ga Eul smiled and ate, but in her head, she was jealous of Park Min Yee because Park Min Yee was more beautiful than her, but she never let Yi Jeong know it._

 _Too bad that Yi Jeong already knew that Ga Eul was jealous of Park Min Yee when he saw Ga Eul looking at her at the coffee shop, and when he got the phone call from Park Min Yee, he loved to see the jealous side of Ga Eul._

 _Yi Jeong chose Ga Eul over Park Min Yee because Park Min Yee was too obsessed with him._

 _She kept calling him after she left the coffee shop and telling him that she was the perfect one for him, but Yi Jeong told her to stop calling him if not related to his and Ga Eul wedding._

 _After breakfast, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked to his lotus in the garage; they got in, and Yi Jeong started the car and drove to the mall to get new phone._

 _At the Phone shop, Ga Eul was looking around as Yi Jeong already knew what phone he wanted, and it was Samsung Galaxy Note 8 since it was perfect for his works in the museum._

 _As Ga Eul found the phone she wanted and look at it, Yi Jeong's phone rang, and he took it out and saw Woo Bin's name._

 _He answered it and told Woo Bin that he and Ga Eul were at the mall getting new phones and that he would call him with their new numbers._

 _Woo Bin was a bit confused, and Yi Jeong told him that the wedding planner that they hired was too obsessed with him and had called Ga Eul nothing plain girl._

 _After what Yi Jeong told Woo Bin, Woo Bin was not happy that the wedding planner call his god sister a plain, nothing girl or thought that she could take Yi Jeong away from his godsister._

* * *

 _After they hang up, Woo Bin ordered his men to look up Park Min Yee, and they came back with details on her and that she was the best planner for the wedding planning company._

 _She also went to Shinhwa high school with them and had a long-time crush on Yi Jeong, but Yi Jeong always ignored her, regardless if she pretty or not._

 _Yi Jeong saw her the same as the horrible trio and never like them._

 _Woo Bin than call wedding planning company and wanted to talk to Park Min Yee._

 _She was in her office since she couldn't take any other client since she only wanted Yi Jeong._

 _They transfer Woo Bin's call to her and Woo Bin told her, "Miss Park, I'm Song Woo Bin, Chu Ga Eul god brother."_

" _I'm calling you to tell you that Yi Jeong is marrying my godsister, and I would like you to stop harassing my brother. He has no intention of being with you; he is an engaged man, and if you don't stop I will personally see that you never work in wedding planning again."_

 _Park Min Yee then told Woo Bin, "Look here, Mr. Song, I don't care if Yi Jeong going to marry that plain girl or not. All I want is to be with him. He will come to me soon, and he will not be with that nothing plain girl."_

 _Park Min Yee hang up her office phone and went to her cell phone and called Yi Jeong, but she always got the operator, telling her that Yi Jeong's phone was not in service, but she didn't care and though that Yi Jeong would answer soon._

 _Woo Bin was stunned and angry that Park Min Yee did not care about his warning and then Woo Bin called a friend that working in business code and told that the company had a worker that was harassing his family and his friend told him he take care of it._

 _Ga Eul got Samsung Galaxy S8 as Yi Jeong got Samsung Galaxy Note 8 and Yi Jeong pay for the phones, and got new phone number, and he told the sales associate to transfer their contact to their new phones._

 _After the left the phone store, Ga Eul called Jan Di, to which Jan Di didn't recognize the number but answer it and Ga Eul told her that it was her and this was her new phone number._

 _Jan Di wanted to know why Ga Eul got a new phone and number, and Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, the wedding planner that we hired turn out to be obsessed with Yi Jeong, and she was calling and messaging Yi Jeong that she wanted to be with him."_

 _Jan Di was mad because she heard that the wedding planning company was the best one in Seoul, and now she regretted telling Ga Eul to call them._

 _Then Jan Di asked Ga Eul, "Did he go to her?"_

 _Ga Eul answers her, "No, he spent the whole night with me, and he told her not to call him anymore."_

 _Jan Di was relief that Yi Jeong didn't go to wedding planner; otherwise she would have given him her famous spin kick._

 _As Ga Eul and Jan Di talked on the phone, Yi Jeong called Woo Bin and told him his new phone number. Woo Bin told Yi Jeong that he wanted to take him, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Jae Kyung out to lunch; Yi Jeong agreed to it and Woo Bin told him to meet at their favorite restaurant._

 _Yi Jeong and Woo Bin hang up as Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and told her that Woo Bin treating him and her and Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung to lunch._

 _Ga Eul then told Jan Di that Woo Bin treating them to lunch and she will see her at the restaurant, and they hang up._

 _Woo Bin called Ji Hoo after his call with Yi Jeong and told him that he is treating him, Jan Di, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Jae Kyung to lunch, and Ji Hoo told Woo Bin that he was going to pick up Jan Di and Woo Bin told him to meet him at their favorite restaurant._

 _Woo Bin and Ji Hoo hang up and then he called Jae Kyung and he told her that he is treating her, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Ji Hoo to lunch. He told her the name of the restaurant that they are having lunch at._

* * *

 _Woo Bin got to the restaurant first and walks in._

 _The hostess saw him, and he told her that he wanted the VIP room and give his name to her._

 _Then the hostess guided him to the VIP room and open the door and he walked in and sat down._

 _He told the hostess that he going to wait for his friends and hostess asks him if he needed anything._

 _He told her that he was fine, and she walked out of the room._

 _Five minutes later, the door open and Jae Kyung walked in since she was near the restaurant after he call her to invite her and the other to lunch. She sits down next to Woo Bin and wait for rest of them to come._

 _Ten minutes later, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan di and Ji Hoo arrived at the restaurant and Yi Jeong told the hostess Woo Bin name and she guided them to VIP room and open the door and they walked in._

 _Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Ji Hoo sits down, and hostess give them the menu and told them that their waiter will be take their order when they ready._

 _Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo already know what to order, but Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at the menu, seeming shocked by the prices._

 _Woo Bin told them that he was treating them and that they didn't need to pay him back._

 _Jan Di wanted to protest, but Ga Eul stopped her and told her, "Jan Di, let Woo Bin sunbae treat us to lunch for once."_

 _Jan Di could never say no to Ga Eul and let Woo Bin pay for her meal, and she and Ga Eul decided to order the same meal._

 _Waiter come in, took their orders and drinks, and left._

 _A few minutes later, the waiter come back with their drinks; he gave them their drinks and then left the room._

 _Then Jae Kyung asked Ga Eul how the wedding planning going, and Ga Eul told her that they fire the wedding planner since the wedding planner had other plan that did not involve her._

 _Yi Jeong then told them that the wedding planner, Park Min Yee had obsession on him, and she wanted him and wanted him to leave Ga Eul for her._

 _Then Yi Jeong and Ga Eul took out their new phone and give them their new number, and Jan Di saw Ga Eul's new phone and noticed how expensive the phone was, so she knew that Yi Jeong paid for it._

 _Jan Di was not happy that Yi Jeong paid for Ga Eul's phone or got an expensive one and was about to say something to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul._

 _Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, Yi Jeong is going to be my husband, so I think it right that he pays for our phone."_

 _Jan Di know that Ga Eul right, but she still thought that Ga Eul should pay for herself and not let other people pay for it._

 _Then Yi Jeong told her, "Jan Di, I want to buy something for my wife. What wrong with that?"_

 _Ga Eul blushed as the other laughing were laughing at hearing Yi Jeong call Ga Eul his wife._

 _The waiter come with their foods and put it on the table and told them to enjoy._

 _He left, and they started to eat._

 _As they were eating, breaking news came on the television in their private room._

 _It was the wedding planning agency, and it was being closed since they broke many business codes._

 _It seems that the Wedding Planner, Park Min Yee was not only planning wedding, but she was also sleeping with the grooms and then blackmail them into giving her money since she recorded all their bed activity._

 _Woo Bin knew that Park Min Yee was not good, and she should have listened to his warning, and Yi Jeong was relieved that he never fell into her trap._

 _Park Min Yee was arrested for blackmail and was put into the police car._

 _Woo Bin turn off the television, and Ga Eul told them that she wanted to plan her wedding on her own with Jan Di and Jae Kyung's help and they were excite and agreed to it._


	10. Angry Gu Jun Pyo

Sorry for the not updating this story but I been written my other story Love At First Sight

I finish written this story early this year but having not be able to update because of work and my other story

I'm still writing Finally Together too and I will try to update more but for right now I can only update when I have time

Disclaimer: I do not only Boys Over Flowers or the characters

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Angry Gu Jun Pyo**

 **Back to Present time**

Ga Eul found the perfect wedding dress and try it on and come out and show them her wedding dress and Yi Jeong saw and thought that he is marrying angel.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung love the dress that Ga Eul choose and then Ga Eul told Jan Di and Jae Kyung that she is choosing pink as her bridesmaid's dress and she pick out the two-shaded pink dress for Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

They went to try it on and love the color and style of the dress and come out and Woo Bin was stunted to see Jae Kyung looking so beautiful and he walks up to her and kisses her.

Ji Hoo was more surprise and Jan Di look more beautiful than their pretend wedding contest and Jan Di blushed and Ji Hoo kiss her on her check and Jan Di blushed.

Jun Pyo come back from America and was walking by the wedding dress bridal shop when he saw the F3 with Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung inside and saw them smiling and laughing.

Then Jun Pyo saw Ga Eul in a wedding dress and Yi Jeong holding her hand and realize that it was Yi Jeong getting marry and none of them inform him about Yi Jeong wedding.

Jun Pyo was angry as he opens the door and storm into the shop and stop in front of them and yells, "Why didn't anyone tell me that one of F4 is getting marry!"

Yi Jeong then told him, "Jun Pyo, how can we tell you when you don't answer any of our calls."

Jun Pyo totally ignore what Yi Jeong told him and then he sees Ga Eul in her wedding dress and mock her by telling her, "There no such thing as true love or soul mates in this world and you are living in a fantasy world."

Ga Eul couldn't take Jun Pyo mocking her belief in true love or soul mate and then she punch Jun Pyo in his face and he fell on the floor and everyone was shocked that Ga Eul actually punched Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo laying on the floor and he couldn't believe that Ga Eul punch him and he got mad and he got up and walked up to Ga Eul's face and he raised his hand and yell at her, "How dare you hit me?"

Yi Jeong saw Jun Pyo's hand going up and he walked between Ga Eul and Jun Pyo and he put Ga Eul behind him and he punch Jun Pyo's face and Jun Pyo fall on the floor again and Yi Jeong told him, "Jun Pyo, how dare you tried to hit Ga Eul? You have no right to hit any women."

Yi Jeong continue, "Jun Pyo, you wrong, soul mates and true love do existence, because I believe in them and Ga Eul is my soul mate and true love."

Yi Jeong turn to Ga Eul to see if she okay and she nodded her head as Jun Pyo got up and Woo Bin walked to him and told him, "Jun Pyo, it best that you leave right now, since you cause trouble for everyone."

Jun Pyo couldn't believe what Woo Bin told him and yell at him, "I will leave whenever I decide to leave.!"

Jan Di couldn't take it anymore and scream, "Gu Jun Pyo! Stop, this right now. Why are you hurt my best friend?"

Jun Pyo turn to Jan Di and told her, "Because Ga Eul is the reason that you broke up with me. She the one that told you to choose your doctor career over me."

Jan Di got angrier and told him, "Jun Pyo, Ga Eul never told me to choose my doctor career over you. Ga Eul never knew about the ultimatum you give me. I decide the moment that you ask me to choose."

Jun Pyo was shocked that Jan Di choose to believe in her best friend over him and she continue, "Jun Pyo, I will always believe and trust my best friend over you. It also best that you don't show up at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sunbae's wedding."

Jun Pyo was stunted to hear what Jan Di told him and Jan Di told him, "Jun Pyo, just leave since you cause so much trouble for everyone."

But Jun Pyo just stood there and Ji Hoo finally had enough of Jun Pyo and he can see that Jan Di was about to tear up in sadness and he pull Jun Pyo's arm and pull him toward the door and open the door and pull Jun Pyo outside of the shop.

Ji Hoo told him, "Jun Pyo, it best that you not show yourself to Jan Di, Ga Eul, me or the F2 since you causing so much pains for us."

Jun Pyo pull his arm away from Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo angrily to him, "Ji Hoo, you did this to me didn't you? You always wanted to take Jan Di away from me. You took the opportunity to take Jan Di away with pretending to help her with her doctor career. You made Jan Di choice her doctor career over me, so that you can be with her."

Ji Hoo answered him, "Jun Pyo, you did this to yourself. Jan Di was trying her best to balance both being with you and her doctor career. For me, I would never have her choose between her career or me because I want to Jan Di to be happy. For Jan Di, being a doctor make her happy and I will never take her happiness away from her.

Ji Hoo left Jun Pyo and went back inside the wedding shop as Jun Pyo watches as Ji Hoo went to hugged Jan Di, Yi Jeong hugging Ga Eul and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung holding hand smiling as they watch the two F2 hugging their fiancée and girlfriend.

Jun Pyo watches as Jan Di hugged Ji Hoo back and Jun Pyo notice that when he and Jan Di dated, she never let him hugged her. Jun Pyo realized that they were right, how can they tell him, Yi Jeong getting marry, if he didn't answered any of their calls.

Jun Pyo also realized that he was being childish and lost Jan Di his first love to Ji Hoo and he realize that Ji Hoo was right that he should never make Jan Di choose between him or her doctor career.

* * *

It Jun Pyo fault that he lost Jan Di and he always going to try to blame someone else for his mistake

Next chapter, Woo Bin will announcement about someone being add to his family


	11. Godbrother Song Woo Bin

Here is a second update for this story, I'm hoping to update the rest of the chapters for this story by this weekend

Disclaimer: I don't not own BOF or the characters

* * *

 **Chapter 10 GodBrother Song Woo Bin**

 **Two Day before the Wedding**

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong where looking for Wedding venues for their wedding and it was just them since Ji Hoo and Jan Di was at work in the hospital and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were in a meeting with their company.

They come to Garden venue and Ga Eul fell in love with it and it had any kind of flowers and roses to which where Ga Eul favorite.

Yi Jeong saw this venue three days ago and when he was out with his secretary for meeting with client and love it and knew that Ga Eul will love it too.

Ga Eul then told Yi Jeong that she wants this venue to be her wedding and it was big enough to have her family and his family.

Yi Jeong nodded his head and told the event coordinator that they take it and need to be ready in two days to which the event coordinator told him it no problem.

Event coordinator left them to get their wedding venue together.

Ga Eul hugs Yi Jeong and told him that she wanted to show Jan Di and Jae Kyung and sure they love it as much as she loves it.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul look around for hour until Ji Hoo call Yi Jeong and ask him where he and Ga Eul was at and Yi Jeong told him that they were at the Garden wedding venue to which Ji Hoo already knew that place.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo hang up their phone and Yi Jeong message Woo Bin the address of the Garden Wedding Venue.

Five minutes later, Ji Hoo show up with Jan Di as Woo Bin also show up with Jae Kyung and Jan Di and Jae Kyung saw the venue and love it and Jan Di knew that this perfect for Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked to them and they look around and love it and Jan Di hugs Ga Eul that she found her perfect wedding venue.

They left and went to restaurant that Ji Hoo and Jan Di go to when they get off work and order and waited for their foods.

Then Jae Kyung asks Ga Eul if she going to have a bachelorette party to which Yi Jeong protested since he knew what girls do in bachelorette party.

Ga Eul was confused to why Yi Jeong protesting, and Jan Di want to know too and then Jae Kyung laugh and told them that some bachelorette party had male strippers to which Ga Eul and Jan Di mouth open.

Then Jan Di told Jae Kyung no to male strippers and Ga Eul agree to Yi Jeong relief and Jae Kyung was kind of disappointed since she went to one in bachelorette party in America.

Jan Di then told Jae Kyung that she wants to spend some time with Ga Eul since it last night of them talking to each other since Jan Di will be busy in hospital and Ga Eul being wife to Yi Jeong.

Then Jae Kyung want to spend time with Ga Eul and Jan Di too.

Then Jae Kyung turn to the guys and ask them, "What about you guys? Are you planning to have strippers at your bachelor party, Yi Jeong?"

Ga Eul and Jan Di want to know too, and Woo Bin was about to say yes when Yi Jeong told her, "No, I be spending it with these two guys here."

Woo Bin laugh and whisper to Yi Jeong ear that he whipped and then Woo Bin turn to see Ga Eul with her eyes, "I can beat you and you know that I can."

Jan Di want to spin kick on Woo Bin.

Woo Bin then told them "Yes, it just going to be me, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hoo and that they were going to spend it at the F4 lounge, playing pool and games."

Then Woo Bin told them he had something to tell them, "I want to tell you all that I have a god sister and she very beautiful and smart and feisty and she can give a mean punch."

They look at the door to open but the door never open and Woo Bin walked to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and told them, "Ga Eul is my god sister, and if Yi Jeong you hurt her in anyway, I be way scarier than Jan Di."

Ga Eul punches Woo Bin arm and Woo Bin flinch and Jan Di and Yi Jeong was surprise and then Jan Di, "How did Woo Bin become your god brother, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul then told them, "I ask Woo Bin to teach me self-defense when I felt uncomfortable walking to the bus stop from the elementary school."

Yi Jeong then turn to her and asks her, "Why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

Ga Eul look down, 'Yi Jeong, you were busy with pottery and the museum and I thought it I be fine walking alone to bus stop."

"One day, I decided to walked to bus stop from the elementary school since it was not far, as I was walking, I felt someone following me and it turn out to be a cat but I was still scary. Even when I got to bus stop.

Yi Jeong and Jan Di were relief that Ga Eul was okay. Then they both argue, who will take Ga Eul home and Ga Eul was laughing at her fiancé and best friend arguing, who will take her home. Ga Eul finally stop them and told them that Yi Jeong will take her home.

Jan Di was bit disappointed and Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, you and Ji Hoo sunbae, can't just leave the hospital and pick me up. You could be in surgery or Ji Hoo sunbae, might be in two long hour surgery."

Jan Di knew that Ga Eul was right and Jan Di still having a hard time to let Ga Eul go especially to Yi Jeong, because of what the medias wrote about him.

Then Woo Bin told them, "Ga Eul here may look small, but she can really give mean punches and I land up with some bruises."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo was surprise and then Yi Jeong told him, "Woo Bin, you told us it was your bodyguards, but it was my Ga Eul that beat you wow."

"Woo Bin, I think that I shouldn't be afraid of you or Jan Di, I should be afraid of Ga Eul since she can give you those bruises."

Then Woo Bin told them, "I ask Ga Eul to be my god sister and she agree to it. Yi Jeong, if you think Jan Di scary, I'm way more scarier, if you hurt our Ga Eul."

Ga Eul and everyone laughed and Jan Di felt relief that Ga Eul get a lot of love and Ji Hoo whisper in her ear, "Jan Di, it time to let Ga Eul go to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul will always be your best friend and sister."

Jan Di turn to face Ji Hoo and he nodded his head and he can tell that Jan Di protected Ga Eul like older sister.

Then their foods and drinks come and they eat, laugh and drinks and talked.

* * *

Next chapter will have a some fun and someone will get a punishment for trying to hurt Ga Eul and it will show why and how Yi Jeong become a Casanova


	12. Ga Eul vs Yi Jeong's Ex-girlfriend

**I do not own BOF or** **characters**

 **This chapter will show how strong Ga Eul is and how and why Yi Jeong become a Casanova**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Ga Eul vs Yi Jeong's Ex-girlfriend**

 **The Day Before the Wedding**

 **Victoria's Secret**

Jae Kyung, Ga Eul and Jan Di walked into Victoria's Secret store and Jan Di was a bit confused to why they where there as Ga Eul blushed seeing all the nighties and lingerie.

Jan Di asked, "Unnie, what are we doing here?"

Jae Kyung laughed and shock her head at Jan Di native questions and then answered her, "Jan Di, we here for Ga Eul. She needed some for her wedding night."

Ga Eul blushed more and then it finally hit Jan Di what Jae Kyung meant and before Jan Di can protested, Jae Kyung took Jan Di and Ga Eul arm and linked with her arms and they went looking around the store.

* * *

Ahn Min Na walked into the store and she looked for Ga Eul and she wanted to tell a lie to Ga Eul and make Ga Eul believe that Yi Jeong is cheating on her, so that she will break up with him and have Yi Jeong come back to her.

Min Na just broke up with her boyfriend after he found out that she was cheating on him with his best friend.

Min Na wanted Yi Jeong to come back to her when she found out that he was rich after she saw on the news that Yi Jeong is marrying Ga Eul and that he only heir for the famous So family. The only thing that Min Na love the most is money and nothing else.

Min Na found Ga Eul as Ga Eul was looking around with Jan Di and Jae Kyung and Min Na walked up to Ga Eul and stopped in front of her and had a smirk on her face and told her, "Miss Chu Ga Eul, I'm Ahn Min Na. Last night, me and Yi Jeong were together in bed and we had so much fun together."

Jan Di and Jae Kyung was kind of confused because they know that Ga Eul was with Yi Jeong last night since Yi Jeong took Ga Eul home.

Ga Eul smiled and finally got to meet Min Na, the girl that broke Yi Jeong's heart. Ga Eul going to prove to Min Na that she not going to let Yi Jeong go and that Min Na can never hurt Yi Jeong again.

Ga Eul then told her, "Miss Ahn Min Na, we finally meet. Sorry to burst you fantasy bubble but Yi Jeong was with me last night, so I can't see how he can be with you."

Min Na was stunned and confused to why is Ga Eul is not cry and telling her what she told her was not true.

Ga Eul continue to smiles as told her, "Miss Ahn Min Na, since you say that you were with Yi Jeong last night, why don't you try to call him and have him come here and tell us how much fun you both had last night."

Min Na was completely dumbfounded as her plan to have Ga Eul crying and telling her it not true and calling Yi Jeong and breaking out with him.

Min Na took out her phone and went to look for Yi Jeong's phone number and she found it and she call it, but all she got was operator telling her that the number that she call was no longer in service.

Ga Eul smiled brighter as Jan Di asked Jae Kyung, "Unnie, didn't Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sunbae told us that they change number?"

Jae Kyung finally understand what this Min Na wanted to do and she answered Jan Di, "Jan Di, they did change number and this Min Na is trying to make Ga Eul break up with Yi Jeong by lying to her and having Ga Eul crying and calling Yi Jeong and break up with him and call off the wedding."

Jan Di was stunned and about to go up to Min Na when Jae Kyung hold Jan Di arm and told her, "Jan Di, let Ga Eul handle this. I can see that Ga Eul has the upper hand on this Min Na and will win."

Jan Di nodded her head in agreement and they just watch as Min Na become frustrated that she couldn't get hold of Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul asked her, "Miss Ahn Min Na, why don't I call Yi Jeong since, you can't hold of him?"

Ga Eul took out her phone and call Yi Jeong's phone and put it on speaker so that Min Na, Jan Di and Jae Kyung can hear everything.

* * *

F4 **Lounge**

Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are playing card when Yi Jeong saw his phone rang and looked at it and saw that it was Ga Eul calling him and he was wondering why she was calling him since she was with Jan Di and Jae Kyung for their girl's day out.

Yi Jeong answered his phone, "Jagiya, why are you calling me. Is there something wrong or did something happen?"

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo where laughing to see Yi Jeong panicking as Ga Eul was calling him but they would do the same thing if Jae Kyung or Jan Di calling them when they should be having a girl's day.

Yi Jeong put his phone on speaker so that Woo Bin and Ji Hoo can hear everything.

Ga Eul laughed and answered Yi Jeong, "No nothing happen to me, Yi Jeong. However there this Ahn Min Na here with me and she told me that you and her where together in your bed last night and you two had so much fun."

Yi Jeong's face went dark after hearing Min Na name and then he them, "Last night, I was with my fiancée Ga Eul all night. Miss Min Na, I never was with you and you better leave Ga Eul and me alone or you going to regretted."

Min Na was stunned and Yi Jeong told Ga Eul, "Jagiya, I can't wait to see you tomorrow for our wedding and I love you."

Ga Eul blushed and then told him, "Yi Jeong, I can't wait to see you tomorrow for our wedding and I love you too."

Both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong hang up their phone and Ga Eul smiled brightly and happily walked to Jan Di and Jae Kyung as Min Na standing there like a statue and everything is not going as she planned and she wanted Ga Eul to be crying and not be happy or smiling.

Ga Eul linked her both her arms to Jan Di and Jae Kyung and told them, "Let's continue shopping and leave this Ahn Min Na. I wanted to see what I can wear for my wedding night."

Jae Kyung and Jan Di smiled and nodded their head and walked away from Min Na as Min Na watched them and she was mad and need a new plan to have Ga Eul leave Yi Jeong and there was no way that she was going to let Yi Jeong go or have Ga Eul marry him. Min Na wanted Yi Jeong's money and she was going to get it one way or other.

* * *

Woo Bin remember Min Na from high school and he didn't like her one bit and he didn't think that she was right for his brother but he wanted Yi Jeong to be happy so he never told Yi Jeong that he didn't like Min Na.

Woo Bin also remember when he saw Yi Jeong coming into the lounge one day and he was mad and he want to pool table and hit the balls really hard and it was almost like he wanted to break them.

What stunned Woo Bin was the next day, Yi Jeong broke up with Min Na and become a cold-hearted Casanova. Going from one girl to next girl with no feeling for them until he meet Ga Eul and make him believe in love again.

Woo Bin was not going to let Min Na ruining Yi Jeong happiness or hurt his god-sister and he took out his phone and call one of his men and told them to run a background check on Min Na and give him everything and good or bad.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe that Min Na come back into his life and he know that she only wanted him is for his money since he heard that she going from one rich guy to the next rich guy and he even saw on the news that Min Na was dating a really old guy who could be her Harabeoji.

Min Na hurt him in high school by using him to get their teacher attention and found them together in his classroom and she was sitting on his lap talking and Min Na telling the teacher that she was using Yi Jeong to get the teacher jealous.

Yi Jeong got angrier when the teacher told Min Na that he was jealous and that he was going to get Min Na and leave Yi Jeong for him and Min Na told him that she was going to leave Yi Jeong anyway.

Woo Bin's men sent email to Woo Bin and Woo Bin walked to a laptop as Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo follow him and he sat down and open his email and they were shocked to see what Min Na did and who she was with.

Woo Bin told Yi Jeong, "Bro, Min Na make us look like amateur what all the men she be with. From younger than her to older than her, like Harabeoji."

They keep reading and saw that she not only spend their money or spend with them but she has a habit to be with their best friend as well and spend their money too.

Woo Bin look at her high school record a saw that she was dating the school teacher and he turn to Yi Jeong and asked him, "Bro, did you know that Min Na and our school teacher was dating?"

Yi Jeong nodded his head and told them, "I over heard them talking and that Min Na used me to get him jealous and it work and he was going win her over me."

Woo Bin finally understand why Yi Jeong come to F4 lounge mad and he got up and call his men and told them to meet him at their warehouse and bring Min Na to him.

Yi Jeong was worry that Woo Bin might get in trouble and told him, "Woo Bin, you not going to do anything to that snake are you?"

Woo Bin was happy to hear that Yi Jeong call Min Na a snake and he joke with Yi Jeong, "Bro, are you worry about me? Don't worry, I make sure she never bother you or Ga Eul ever again."

Woo Bin patted Yi Jeong shoulder and left as Yi Jeong watched Woo Bin leave the F4 lounge and he took out his phone and call Ga Eul, know that Ga Eul can talk Woo Bin out doing something crazy.

* * *

Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung was looking at some nighties when Jae Kyung choose almost all of the nighties and lingerie in the store.

Ga Eul when to the fitting room to try them on as her phone rang in her purse and she open her purse and took out her phone and saw that it was Yi Jeong calling her and she answered her phone and Yi Jeong told her that Woo Bin going to something to Min Na and he doesn't want his best friend and best man in jail before his wedding.

Ga Eul laughed and told Yi Jeong that he right they don't wanted to bail Woo Bin out of jail on their wedding day and Ga Eul told Yi Jeong that she talked to Woo Bin.

After Ga Eul and Yi Jeong hang up, Ga Eul called Woo Bin and Woo Bin saw that his god-sister was calling him and he knew that Yi Jeong call Ga Eul to tell her to talk to him out of doing something silly and getting in trouble.

Woo Bin answered his phone and told her, "Ga Eul, Yi Jeong must have call you and told you, that I going to do something silly. But don't worry, I must sure that she never bother you or Yi Jeong ever again."

Ga Eul smiled and told him, "I actually want you to teach that Min Na a lesson and scary her a bit and show that what happen when she hurt Yi Jeong."

Woo Bin smiled and was happy that he choice the right god-sister and he told her, "I will and it a lesson that she never forget."

Then they hang up their phone and Ga Eul called Yi Jeong and told him that she talked to Woo Bin and Woo Bin told her that he was going to talked to Min Na that all."

Yi Jeong was happy with that answered and he told Ga Eul to have fun with Jan Di and Jae Kyung as Ga Eul told him to have fun with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin will be back before he know it.

* * *

They hang up their phone, Ga Eul went to try on the nighties and lingerie and she love them all and couldn't decided and then she decided to let Jan Di and Jae Kyung choose for her and she change back to her clothes and come out of the fitting room.

Ga Eul then told them, "I couldn't decided on which one to take, so, I'm asking you two to decided which one to take."

Before Jan Di could answered or looked at them, Jae Kyung call the sales associate over and told her, "We take them all and here is my credit card."

Sales associate took all the nighties and lingerie from Ga Eul and Jae Kyung's credit card and when to cash register to rang up the nighties and lingerie and Jan Di asked her, "Unnie, why did you pay for all of it when me and Ga Eul can pay for it."

Jae Kyung smiled and walked to Ga Eul and told her, "This is my wedding gift to you Ga Eul. I never had a younger sister before and I wanted to treat you and Jan Di like a younger sister to me and I make sure no one hurt either one of you two."

Ga Eul and Jan Di tear up and went to Jae Kyung and hugged her and Jae Kyung hugged them back and sales associate come back to them with another sales associate and they were happy and give Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung the bag up nighties and lingerie and gave the receipt for Jae Kyung to sign and Jae Kyung did and they took the bags and link their arms together and left the store happy.

* * *

Don't worry Min Na will get her punishment soon


	13. Min Na Consequence

**Disclaimer I do not own BOF or the characters**

 **Min Na going to find out not to get Woo Bin mad or try to hurt his family**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Min Na Consequence**

Min Na watches as Ga Eul happily linking her arms with Jan Di and Jae Kyung and leaving the store and she was mad and need a new plan to have Ga Eul crying and breaking up with Yi Jeong.

Min Na then walked out of the store and a black van pull up in front of her and the door open and guy to her, "Miss Ahn, boss want to see you."

Min Na ignored him and about to turn and walk away when she was blindfold and they push her into the van and they closed the door and drove off.

The van got to the abandoned warehouse and stop and they open the door and pushed Min Na out of the van and she felt into peddle of water and men started to laughed at her as she scream.

Min Na got up from the peddle of water and told them, "I make sure that you all pay for this and embarrassing me, my boyfriend will make sure that you pay for this."

They all started to laugh and one of the men told her, "Get up and start walking, our boss doesn't like to be waiting."

Min Na wanted to say something but he push her and she started to walked and he and other men follow her in case she might run away.

* * *

Woo Bin was sitting on his leather chair waiting for Min Na when one of his men walked in with three female all in black suit and he told Woo Bin, "Here are some of the female bodyguards that you asked me trained. They fully trained like us and we treated them the same way as we treat other guards."

Woo Bin nodded his head and then got up and told them to follow him and they did and he went to a room and open the door and told them, "Wait here and wait for my future instruction."

Three female bodyguards nodded their head as walked in and Woo Bin closed the door and then he and his man walked back to his leather chair and Woo Bin sat there waiting for Min Na and smiling at the lesson he going to give to Min Na.

Woo Bin's men and Min Na finally get to Woo Bin and they push Min Na and she knee in front of Woo Bin as one of his men took off her blindfold from her eyes.

Min Na blinked few times and everything still blurry to her until she saw Woo Bin sitting in front of her and she smirk, knowing that Woo Bin is Yi Jeong best friend and she can convince him to have Yi Jeong to dump Ga Eul and go back to her.

Min Na got up and look at Woo Bin and told him in a sexy voice, "Song Woo Bin, I can make all your fantasy come true if you help me get Yi Jeong to come back to me."

Woo Bin was totally immune to Min Na sexy voice and told her, "Sorry, but I don't help ugly people and I already have someone that I love."

Min Na was mad that Woo Bin call her ugly because she was a famous model and she think that she the most beautiful woman.

Woo Bin then told her, "We not here to talk about you. However, I wanted you to leave my brother and god-sister alone."

Min Na knew that Yi Jeong consider Woo Bin as his brother but she was confused about the god-sister until it hit her that Woo Bin was talking about Ga Eul.

Min Na told him, "So what if I'm hurting that plain ugly girl that engaged to Yi Jeong. That silly boy love me too much and he going to dump her and come back to me one way or another."

Woo Bin slam his fist on the chair rest and was angry, and got up and walked to Min Na with fury in his eyes and Min Na was a bit scary.

Min Na knew that she shouldn't have gotten Woo Bin mad, but she wanted Yi Jeong to come back to her, so that she can take all his money and leave him again.

Woo Bin told her, "I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson that you never forget. I be enjoy this." Woo Bin told his men to take Min Na and follow him.

Woo Bin started to walked as two of his men pick up Min Na by her arm and Woo Bin open the door and there was three female bodyguard waiting for him and his men throw Min Na to the chair and two to the female bodyguard hold Min Na down as Woo Bin told them, "Take off all her makeup and dress and have her wear this t-shirt and rip up sweat pant and let the world see the real Ahn Min Na."

The female bodyguards nodded their head as Woo Bin walked up to Min Na and told her, "I'm going to enjoy this and let the world see the real you, Ahn Min Na."

Woo Bin left the room with his two men as he heard Min Na screaming, "No, you can't do this to me."

* * *

Two female bodyguards hold Min Na's arm as the third one got makeup remove and put it on a paper towel and started to remove Min Na's makeup as she was crying and telling them to leave her alone.

After all Min Na's make up was removed and three female bodyguards saw how ugly Min Na looked and then they took off her dress and put on the t-shirt and sweat pant and they pushed Min Na out of the room and kept pushing her until they were in front of Woo Bin.

Woo Bin saw Min Na and smiled and told her, "So, this is the real you, Ahn Min Na. Ugly on the inside and out and now the whole world going to see it too."

Woo Bin then told men and take Min Na to the street and leave her there and his men nodded their head and two of them pick up Min Na by the arm and lift her up and they walked out of the warehouse and in to a van and they throw Min Na in the van and closed the door and drove off.

Woo Bin another man told Woo Bin that he going to drove the three females back to Song mansion and Woo Bin nodded his head and they left and Woo Bin call Ga Eul and told her that Min Na lesson about to start and Ga Eul smiled.

Then they hang up and then Woo Bin call Yi Jeong and told him that he has taken care of Min Na and that there nothing to worry about and he was driving back to F4 lounge.

Yi Jeong felt relief and they hang up and Woo Bin put on his sunglass and he walked out of the warehouse and got to his car and got in. Then he got an idea and call one of his friends that work for the media and told him to go to busy street of Seoul and there be something interesting to see.

* * *

The black van stop in busy street of Seoul and they open the door and pushed Min Na out of van and she fell down and they laughed and closed the door and drove off.

Min Na got up and wipe her hand and got mad that she kept being push down to the floor. Min Na started to walked when she noticed that people where whispering as they looked at her and she run to them and wanted to asked what they were whispering about but they walked or run away from her.

Min Na was now confused to why they running away from her and she started to walked again and she come up to store window and saw what she was wearing and she saw what was on the t-shirt and she started to scream.

Store manager saw Min Na looking at her window and thought that she was beggar due to Min Na look and she got a broom and run outside and Min Na saw the manager with a broom and started to run.

Kim Hon-Yong is a friend of Woo Bin and work for Seoul Global, and he walked into the street and saw the famous Ahn Min Na running toward him and he notice what she was wearing and he started to take pictures of her.

The t-shirt that she was wearing had it saying that she love to be a cheater and she didn't care. Min Na run pass Hon-Yong and back of her t-shirt say that she a gold digger and the only thing that she love was money.

Hon-Yong got some pictures of the back of t-shirt and he was happy to see Min Na get her punishment. It turn out that Hon-Yong best friend was one of Min Na victim and she took all his money and left him with another rich guy.

Hon-Yong call some of his press friends and come to the Seoul street and that they can take pictures of the famous Ahn Min Na.

* * *

As Min Na was running, her ex-boyfriend and his best friend come out of the café, they become friend again after Min Na's ex-boyfriend best friend dump Min Na when he found out that Min Na wanted to be with him because of his money.

Min Na saw her ex-boyfriend and his best friend and wanted them to help her and run to them but the ex-boyfriend put up his hand and Min Na stop and they look at Min Na t-shirt and they nodded their head in agreement and they walked around her and left her there.

Min Na couldn't believe what happen to her and she knee down and begin to cry and two older women see her and they walked to her and then they saw her shirt and they got mad and pour their water on her and walked away from her.

Min Na got up as she was soaking wet and two guys walked passed her and they whisper that they hope that they meet her or they lost all their money.

Min Na got up and walked to empty store window and saw that she was soaking wet and ugly she was and she turn around and there was bunch of reporters started to take pictures and videos of her and they circle her so that she couldn't move.

* * *

Woo Bin started his car and drove back to F4 lounge parking lot and he park his car and got out and walked inside the F4 lounge and he got a call from his friend and told him that Min Na was on the news.

Yi Jeong saw Woo Bin walked in and Woo Bin sat down and turn on the TV and there was report on the famous Ahn Min Na and that her real appearance was ugly and that she proud stating that love to cheat and steal from people from the shirt she was wearing.

Yi Jeong was happy to see Min Na in tear and got the punishment that she deserve because he know that she was a cheater and gold digger.

* * *

Ga Eul was in a café with Jan Di and Jae Kyung when they saw the news about Min Na and Ga Eul was happy with the punishment that Min Na got because people can see the real Min Na.

Jae Kyung told them, "This Min Na, got the punishment she deserve, because she wanted to hurt Ga Eul. As we all know that Woo Bin will never let Ga Eul get hurt."

Ga Eul and Jan Di nodded their head and Jae Kyung told them, "Okay, after are coffee and tea, we going to Ga Eul home and have girl night."

Ga Eul got nervous because she never told Jan Di or Jae Kyung that she living with Yi Jeong since her apartment got sold to developer.

* * *

The next chapter will be a light bachelorette and bachelor party and Ga Eul will explain to Jan Di and Jae Kyung why she living with Yi Jeong.


	14. Ga Eul Moving In With Yi Jeong

**Disclaimer I do not own BOF or the characters**

 **This chapter explain why and how Ga Eul land up living with Yi Jeong and Jan Di reaction to it**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Ga Eul Moving in with Yi Jeong**

Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung walked out of the café and got into Jae Kyung's car and Jae Kyung started to live and then she asked for Ga Eul address and Ga Eul gulped and then she finally give Jae Kyung the address and Jae Kyung drove there.

* * *

 **At So Mansion**

Jae Kyung notice that the house look familiar and so did Jan Di and then Jan Di turn to Ga Eul and asked her, "Ga Eul, is this Yi Jeong sunbae's house? Are you living here with him?"

Jan Di was in shocked that Ga Eul was living with Yi Jeong and she wanted to know why.

Jae Kyung got to the front of door and she stop and the servants open the door for them and they got out and a driver to Jae Kyung that he was park her car and Jae Kyung nodded her head.

They walked inside the So Mansion and Jae Kyung was amazed at how big Yi Jeong house was and she told Ga Eul, "Wow, I never knew that Yi Jeong home was bigger than Woo Bin or Jun Pyo's house."

They sat down on the couch as Jan Di got over her shocked and Ga Eul told them, "I been living with Yi Jeong for two year since the apartment that I was living in, got sold to developer for business building."

Then Jan Di asked her, "Ga Eul, why didn't you tell me and we could have look for apartment together?"

Ga Eul answered her, "Jan Di, you were busy with the hospital and I doubt that Ji Hoo would let you move out of his home."

Jan Di knew that Jan Di was right and but she still think that it not right for Ga Eul to be living with Yi Jeong and about to say something when Jae Kyung asked, "Ga Eul, how did you land up living with Yi Jeong then and I can't believe that you keep this from Jan Di."

Ga Eul told them, "Yi Jeong help me find apartment after he found out that I was looking for apartment. Knowing Jan Di, she probably wanted find apartment with me and move out of Ji Hoo home and live with me."

Jae Kyung was surprised to hear that Jan Di was living with Ji Hoo but Jae Kyung always knew that Ji Hoo has feeling for Jan Di and Ga Eul that Ji Hoo will never let Jan Di move out of his home.

Ga Eul then told them how she land up living with Yi Jeong.

* * *

 _ **Year ago**_

 _Ga Eul was in a coffee shop, looking at apartment available on the newspaper since the apartment she was living at was sold to developer and she need a new place to stay at._

 _She didn't want Yi Jeong or Jan Di to know about it, especially Yi Jeong since he would buy her an expensive apartment. For Jan Di, Ga Eul really didn't want Jan Di to know or else she would look for apartment with Ga Eul and live with her and move out of Ji Hoo home._

 _Ga Eul liked to live on her own since her parents move to small country side in JeJu Island after Ga Eul's father retired for his work._

 _Yi Jeong walked by a coffee shop when he notice that Ga Eul was in there and he walked into the coffee shop and he notice newspapers on the table and it had red circle on apartment available._

 _Ga Eul looked up and saw Yi Jeong standing there and Yi Jeong asked her, "Ga Eul, what going on and why are you looking for apartment?"_

 _Ga Eul slight and Yi Jeong sat down across from her and she answered him, "I need to look for a new place since by apartment building got sold to developer and we need to move out soon."_

 _Yi Jeong then told her, "Ga Eul, why didn't you tell me and I can help you get apartment."_

 _Ga Eul shook her head and told him, "Yi Jeong, I didn't want you to buy me apartment. I want to find one on my own."_

 _Yi Jeong smiled and told her, "Ga Eul, I know you very well and I know that you will never take my offer to buy you apartment. But why couldn't you tell me and I can help you look for apartment."_

 _Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong was right and Yi Jeong walked up to Ga Eul and took her hand and pull her up and hugged her and told her that he been looking at all the apartment with her._

* * *

 _Two day later, Ga Eul found a perfect apartment, it was below her budget and it was near the elementary school, she was working in and she call Yi Jeong and told him about it and he found it odd and decided to go see it with her._

 _They went to the apartment and Ga Eul notice that it was a rundown apartment and it dawn on her why it is below her budget. They walked inside the apartment and noticed that the walls was either broken or fall apart and manager walked to them and told them that he was going to get it fix._

 _He took them to Ga Eul apartment and he open the door and they walked in and Yi Jeong notice that there was a lot of hole on the wall big and small one and manager show Ga Eul her bedroom and there was no bed or closet._

 _Then the manager show them the bathroom and Yi Jeong saw enough and he took Ga Eul's hand and told the manager, "We leaving now and we will not be taking this apartment."_

 _Yi Jeong walked out of the apartment with Ga Eul following him and they got into his lotus and he drove off as Ga Eul sat his lotus and looked out the window._

 _Yi Jeong got to a near café and parked his lotus and they got out and walked into the café shop and sat down and order their drinks._

 _While waiting for their drinks, Ga Eul told him, "Yi Jeong, why didn't you let me take that apartment? It was close to elementary school and it fit my budget."_

 _Yi Jeong answered her, "Ga Eul, are you crazy. That apartment was falling apart and where are you going to sleep and were are you going to use the bathroom?"_

 _Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong was right and it would could cost her more to get the apartment fixed and it would cost her a lot to get new bed. Ga Eul realized that Yi Jeong was right where was she going to used the bathroom since that apartment had no toilet or bathtub._

 _The waitress come with their drinks and put it down on the table and left them as Yi Jeong got up and walked to Ga Eul and sat down next to her and told her, "Ga Eul, you can live with me and I will take you to work and I will not do anything to you that you are not ready for."_

 _Ga Eul nodded her head and Yi Jeong smiled and pull Ga Eul closer to him and he looked into her eyes as she looked into his eyes and then they kissed._

 _A few moment later, they broke the kissed and Ga Eul told him, "Let's not let Jan Di know that I'm living with you or she going to wanted to find an apartment with me and move out of Ji Hoo sunbae house and live with me."_

 _Yi Jeong nodded his head to agreed with Ga Eul and he know that Jan Di not fond of him dating her best friend and think that Yi Jeong is playing with Ga Eul and after he done playing with her, he going to leave her._

* * *

Jae Kyung then told them, "Wow, I surprise that Yi Jeong can stand not do anything since we all know that he is Casanova."

Ga Eul blushed at the meaning and Jan Di frowned and looked at Ga Eul and Ga Eul told Jan Di, "Jan Di, Yi Jeong respected my wished and he told me that he didn't mind waiting."

Then one of maid told them that the room was ready for them and they went to entertainment room and there table of snacks and drinks for them and a lot of romantic movies for them to watch and mattress on the floor for them to lay on.

They lay down as the maid turn on the movie and the girls started to watched as they talked and eat the snacks.

After one movie, Jan Di told Ga Eul that she was more of sister to her than a friend and Ga Eul tear up and Jae Kyung told them, "Jan Di, you not going to lose a sister but gain a brother since Yi Jeong marry your sister."

"Jan Di, me and Woo Bin will never let Yi Jeong hurt Ga Eul and you also know that Ji Hoo will protect Ga Eul as well. I think it time to let Ga Eul spread her wing and fly."

Jan Di knew that Jae Kyung was right but she didn't wanted to see Ga Eul get hurt but after today she saw how strong Ga Eul was and finally decided to let Ga Eul spread her wing and fly on her own.

The girls watched another movie until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Song Mansion**

F3 went to Woo Bin house after they left the lounge and they continue to play card game and Yi Jeong told them that Ga Eul being living with him."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were both surprised and Woo Bin told him, "Bro, I'm surprised that Ga Eul been living with you and Jan Di never knew."

Yi Jeong told him, "Well, you know Jan Di. If she found out that Ga Eul looking for apartment, she going to want to find one with her and move out of Ji Hoo house and live with Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo nodded his head and told them, "Jan Di would do that. She love Ga Eul so much, and she still think that Yi Jeong playing with Ga Eul.

To Jan Di, Ga Eul is more that a friend to her, Ga Eul is more like a younger sister to Jan Di. That way Jan Di so overprotected of Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong nodded his head, "I know that and I never proposal to Ga Eul if I wanted to cheated on Ga Eul. Ga Eul too precious to me and she show me how to love again and I never wanted her to leave me."

Woo Bin then told Yi Jeong, "Bro, the moment I found out that you hurt Ga Eul. I make sure that you never see her again."

Yi Jeong pouted and told them, "Why is everyone thinking I will hurt Ga Eul and my own friend protect Ga Eul more than me."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo started to laughed and told him, "Yi Jeong, Ga Eul is our little sister and we always going to protect her."

Yi Jeong smiled knowing that Ga Eul is be protected and he will never hurt Ga Eul or have her leave him because he love her more than she love him.

Woo Bin told that they should watch some movies and they watched some action movies until they fell asleep.

* * *

Next will be Soeul wedding with a surprised at the end


	15. Soeul Wedding and Double Proposal

**Disclaimer I do not own BOF or the characters**

 **This is the final chapter and hope all the soeul fans like this chapter**

 **I will continue with Finally Together and Love At First Sight after the New Year**

 **Happy New Year to all and hope you all have a good 2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Soeul Wedding Day and Double Proposal**

 **The Day of The Wedding**

Ga Eul parents come back to Seoul for their daughter wedding and saw the wedding venue and love it was a garden venue to which their daughter loves the most.

Ga Eul parents meet Yi Jeong grandparents and they talk and drinks champagne as they waited for other guests to arrive.

Yi Jeong arrive to Garden Wedding Venue with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo and they walk into the tent and change to their tuxes and then walks out to garden to greet guests and wait for Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung arrive.

Five minute later, Ga Eul arrive to the wedding venue with Jan Di and Jae Kyung and they walked inside the tent to get ready for the wedding.

Jan Di finish changing, and Ga Eul asks her to find her parents and Jan Di agree and walked out of the tent and looks for Ga Eul parents.

Jae Kyung come out in her bridesmaid dress and saw Ga Eul looks nervous and took her hand and told her, "Ga Eul, there nothing to be nervous about and everything will be perfect."

Jan Di found Ga Eul parents and told them that Ga Eul here she want to see them, and they follow Jan Di as Yi Jeong watches and then follow them.

Jan Di let them go inside first and then she sees Yi Jeong and told him that he can't see Ga Eul yet and wait till the ceremony starts.

Yi Jeong grandparents sees Yi Jeong and tells him to greet guests and that Ga Eul not going to run away.

Yi Jeong eyes widen, and grandparents begin to laugh and tell him Ga Eul just want to see her parents and he see her soon.

Ga Eul was in her wedding dress as her parents walks to her and she see them and get up and hugs them and cry with happiness and her mom to her, "My sweetheart is finally getting marry and hope you with happiness and blessing with Yi Jeong."

Her dad then tells her, "My princess is finally leaving me. But if Yi Jeong hurt you, I will hunt him down" Ga Eul dad laugh, and Ga Eul laugh with him.

Then the style and makeup artist come in and they started to work on Ga Eul as her parents walks out of the tent and walks to Yi Jeong and shake his hand and hugs him and welcome him to their family.

Yi Jeong's mom died after giving birth to him and Yi Jeong's dad was a Casanova going from one woman to the next and didn't really care for Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong's grandparents decided to raised him after Yi Jeong's dad abandon him to live with one of his girlfriends who was half his age. Yi Jeong's grandparents raised him to best the can with their love and care for him.

Yi Jeong be Casanova when his first love decides to cheat on him and he stop believing in true love until Ga Eul come into his life and show him how to believe in true love again.

Yi Jeong grandparents also love Ga Eul and they love her more than Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong sometime get jealous and they laugh at him.

Then the wedding event coordinator told them it was time to start the wedding and all the guests went and took their seats as Yi Jeong walked to the priest as Woo Bin and Ji Hoo waiting for Jae Kyung and Jan Di.

Ge Eul stylist and makeup artist finish as her father walks in and tell her it time and she get up and walked to her father and hook her arm with his arm.

Jae Kyung was wearing light pink long dress and holding pink, red, and white roses bouquet and walked out and Woo Bin was waiting for her and she linked her arm to his arm and they walked down the aisle to Yi Jeong and the priest.

Jan Di come out next wearing pink long dress and holding pink and red roses bouquet and Ji Hoo was waiting for her and she linked her arm on to his and they walked down the aisle to Yi Jeong, priest and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung.

Wedding march started as the guests got up and Ga Eul and her father come out and she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and veil coving her face and she was holding red roses bouquet.

Ga Eul linked her arm with father arm and walked down the aisle to Yi Jeong and priest and when they got to Yi Jeong her father gives Ga Eul hand to Yi Jeong and told Yi Jeong to take care of his princess and Yi Jeong nodded that he will.

Priest started with anyone to objected to this marriage and guests look around and no one objected to the marriage.

Then the Priest asks Yi Jeong to state his vows and Yi Jeong did, "I So Yi Jeong, take you Chu Ga Eul, to be my wife in sickness and in health. To love and honor you and I will always love you."

Then the Priest asks Ga Eul to state her vows, and Ga Eul did, "I Chu Ga Eul, take you So Yi Jeong to be my husband in sickness and in health. To love and honor you and I will always love you.

Then the Priest asks Ga Eul to put wedding ring on Yi Jeong ring finger and Jan Di give her the ring and she put it on Yi Jeong.

Then the Priest asks Yi Jeong to put wedding ring on Ga Eul ring finger and Woo Bin give him the ring and he put it on Ga Eul.

Priest then announce, "I give you, Mr. & Mrs. So Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong you make kiss the bride."

Yi Jeong lift Ga Eul veil and wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him and kiss her and every smile and clap their hands.

Then Yi Jeong told the guests that the wedding reception will start in hour and they are free to looks around and have more drinks and they can also dance if they want.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul hand and they walked to their table as Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung follow them.

Yi Jeong pull out the chair and let Ga Eul sit and push the chair and then he took the chair next to her and pull it out and sit down.

Jan Di sat on the other side of Ga Eul as Ji Hoo sat next to her and Woo Bin sat on the other side of Yi Jeong and Jae Kyung sat next to him.

They talk and drinks until unexpected visitor show up and it was Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong got up and ask him, "Jun Pyo, what are you doing here?"

Jun Pyo looks at Yi Jeong and told him, "I come to congrats you and Ga Eul on your marriage."

Then Jun Pyo looks at Jan Di and asks her, "Jan Di, can I get a second chance to be with you?"

Then Ji Hoo cut in and knee down in front of Jan Di and told her, "Jan Di, being with you make me happiest person in the world. Will you do the honor and marry me."

Ji Hoo took out a blue valet box and open it and it was his mom ring and Jan Di answers him, "Yes, I marry you Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo was happy and put it on Jan Di ring finger and kiss her and she kiss him back.

Jun Pyo was stunned that Ji Hoo proposal to Jan Di while he was trying to get Jan Di come back to him.

Ga Eul cover her mouth as she was surprise that Ji Hoo proposal to Jan Di and so was Yi Jeong and then they see Woo Bin proposal to Jae Kyung and she accept it and they were all happy.

Jun Pyo was surprise that Jae Kyung mystery guy was Woo Bin and Woo Bin can make her smile so brightly.

Jun Pyo lost Jan Di to Ji Hoo and was thinking of asking Jae Kyung to take him back but he lost her to Woo Bin and left as there was nothing for him.

Ji Hoo asks Jan Di to have a dance with him and she agree, and they walked to dance floor and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung follow them leaving the newlywed alone.

Yi Jeong then told Ga Eul for their honeymoon they going to Europe, France and Italy and Ga Eul agree and she told Yi Jeong she always wanted to go to Paris and Yi Jeong told her he takes her anywhere she wanted to go.

Then Yi Jeong asks her for a dance and she agree, and they got up and walked to dance floor and dance and kiss.

 **THE END**

* * *

Jun Pyo got his ending with him land up being alone and I'm sorry but I'm a JanHoo fan so I will have Ji Hoo and Jan Di pair up together

Hope you enjoy this story and sorry for any grammar mistake.


End file.
